


It doesn't have to be a thing

by marmolita



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Booty Calls, F/M, Fluff, cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Matt, stop."  She cuts him off and he falls silent.  "Are you really--  Is this a booty call?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't have to be a thing

Claire is curled up on her couch, scrolling through Facebook on her phone while she waits for her slow-ass internet connection to load up Netflix so she can finish the latest season of Orange is the New Black when the burner phone rings.

She keeps telling herself she's going to stop answering that phone so quickly, but somehow whenever it goes off she drops everything and sprints across her apartment to grab it. "Matt? How bad is it? Where are you?" she asks breathlessly, hoping he can't hear her heart pounding over the phone line.

"I'm fine," Matt's voice says, and she starts to relax. "I'm at my place. Sorry if I-- I didn't mean to worry you."

"Did you get hurt? Do you need me to come over?" When Matt says he's "fine" it almost never means he's actually fine, so she figures he'll dither about it a little bit and then admit that he's got some cuts that need stitching, or a sprain that needs to be wrapped. It's not as bad, now that he's got the body armor, but sometimes he does stupid shit like running off to fight crime without stopping at home for the suit first.

"No, I'm really fine, Claire."

She sits back down on her couch and kicks her feet up. "Then what are you calling for? Need me to walk you through cauterizing a gunshot wound again?" She tries not to sound sarcastic but it's pretty much impossible; sometimes she thinks it's the default setting of her voice. At least, when she's talking to Matt.

"No, no, I, uh. I would have called you on your regular phone but I don't have the number. I know we said we weren't going to . . . but I was thinking about you, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my place?"

Claire blinks in surprise. Is he-- No, he couldn't possibly be saying what she thinks he's saying. He continues before she collects herself enough to reply: "It doesn't have to be a-- a _thing_. If you don't want. I mean, I don't want to make it a thing. We could just--"

"Matt, stop." She cuts him off and he falls silent. "Are you really-- Is this a booty call?"

"...yes?" Claire drops her forehead into her hand. "If you want it to be." God save her from ridiculous vigilantes with amazingly hot bodies. She should say no, but, well, it's been a while, and whatever else he might be, Matt is really, really attractive. And athletic. And those couple times, when she'd been staying at his apartment before she walked out on him, she'd learned a lot about how what it's like to have sex with someone with super senses. Matt is really fucking great at eating pussy.

"There are about a million reasons I should say no to you," she says, to buy herself some time to think. Thinking is getting harder, though, with the way her body is reacting to the idea of Matt's naked body, his mouth on her, his dick inside her.

"I can hear your heart racing, you know. Even through the phone." The bastard sounds smug, like he already knows she's going to say yes.

"Fuck you," she mutters.

"That's the idea."

It's the worst kind of cheesy line but Claire laughs at it anyway. "You're such an asshole."

"Does that mean you're coming over?"

"Yeah, yeah, be there in ten minutes." She sighs and starts looking for her shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon who prompted it on tumblr. Speaking of which, come find me on [tumblr](http://marmolita.tumblr.com) and we can scream about Matt Murdock together.


End file.
